


Sightseeing [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: DBO's Marvel Fanart [148]
Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Art, Artist Steve Rogers, Dating, Fanart, Flirty Georges Batroc, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-02-01 05:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21387592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Georges takes Steve on an art museum crawl.
Relationships: Georges Batroc/Steve Rogers
Series: DBO's Marvel Fanart [148]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1036562
Kudos: 7
Collections: Happy Steve Bingo 2019





	Sightseeing [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the Happy Steve Bingo 2019 prompt [“Villian/Hero Romance” [C4]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/187459640375/my-happy-steve-bingo-card-for-2019-d)

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
  
⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
  
~✨~


End file.
